


An Ever-Fixed Mark

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: A promise is a promise.Vader would like her to keep it.





	An Ever-Fixed Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Title from [Sonnet 116](http://www.web-l.com/shakespeare/poetry/sonnets/116) by William Shakespeare.

Vader falls. He reaches out and Ahsoka falls with him. A promise is a promise. There is another cry from where she had stood; he pays it no mind as they are swallowed by darkness.

She is out still, in the rock and dust of the Temple. Longer than when he had left her unconscious in it before; he is more durable in his armor than she is in her own. Despite the pain of it. Under Malachor’s hazy light, Vader picks Ahsoka up and limps towards his ship.

He notices the bird, but lets it wheel out of sight.

Her face has burns. Her shoulders too. She doesn’t wake. There is one bacta tank in his castle. He puts her in it first. 

Battle-fury long subsided, there is another feeling as he watches. After a moment, he names it worry. 

He has done it again, let the rage drive him to attack when before he had only wanted to see a beloved face.

Ahsoka is back, returned to him at last, and she will not die. 

She doesn’t. She doesn’t leave either, though he’s rid himself of guards for the moment, and it is his turn to be ensconced in the tank. 

It would be foolish, of course. He would know her for a traitor twice over. He would find her. The thoughts rise in his head, against the certainty he denies. His understanding of her is as familiar as his anger. She had looked him in the eye. 

Ahsoka does it now, standing there, before she lifts her hand to touch the glass between her and his face. 

Her own is full, again. He had tried killing her to make her stop before. A second attempt does not cross his mind. 

Wordless, he chooses to let her look.


End file.
